3 ID 3rd Armour BDE
The 3 ID 3rd Armor BDE is the most powerful Allied division and led by the American Major Henry Patterson. History The 3ID 3rd Armor BDE is an extremely strong Allied division and the only non-British in origin on Issuing Orders. It has had a mostly positive victory ratio on the battlefield and has been particularly successful in Africa, its air force (unofficially led by the capable Flight Sergeant Nathan Whyte) is particularly elite. The 3ID 3rd Armor BDE are also notable for hosting some of the most skilled NCO's in the entire army, notably its second-in-command Second Lieutenant Jonathan Strange and loyal follower Sergeant Daniel Brennan. Statistics As of 09/15/2010 Men Lost (KIA): 63 (and one Half-Track) Enemies Killed: 70 (and one horse) Enemy P.O.W.s Taken: 26 Battles Fought: 26 Battles Won: 12 Battles Drawn: 4 Battles Lost: 10 Promotions: 7 Demotions: 0 Total Unit Numbers As of 10/08/2010 Members: 28 Certified Members 8 Heavy Armor: 6 Light Armor: 5 Heavy Guns: 2 Light Guns: 2 Fighters: 9 Fighter-Bombers: 2 Transports: 2 Sergeants: 7 Corporals: 16 Snipers: 3 Spotters: 4 BTBs: 5 Heavy Gunners: 3 Assistant Gunners: 3 Radiomen: 5 Engineers: 2 Medics: 7 Privates: 220 Division Companies and Members Upper Command As of 10/08/2010 Brigade Commander *Captain Henry Patterson Second in Command *Second Lieutenant Jonathan Strange **(Also Charlie Company Commander) Unit Treasury *Daniel Brennan - Chairperson *Henry Patterson *Mac G. Bargett Jr. 'Able Company (Armor)' As of 12/10/2009 Master Sergeant Daniel Brennan - Mechanical Engineer Sergeant Dean Giles - HP Sergeant Samuel Buckley - HP Sergeant Ben Alavi - DB Radio Operator Allen Morrison - HP BTB Robert Moon - HP BTB John J. Rambo - HP ENG Anthony Kuhn - DB Corporal John Teal - DB Corporal William Taylor - DB Private Richard Strother - HP Private Jeffrey Cox - HP Private Steed Brown - HP Private Thomas Pepper - HP Private Logan Micheals - HP Private Daniel Fair - HP Private Neal Mitchell - HP Private Thomas Crow - HP Private Calvin Rorschach - HP Private Damian Richards - HP Private Joseph Connery - HP Private Paul Luz - HP Private Daniel Grant - HP Private Matthew Potts - HP Private Micheal Diaz - HP Private Micheal Washington - HP Private Troy Stetson - HP Private Heath Dobbs - HP Private Maxwell Ash - HP Private Dustin Grahm - HP Private Zach Moten - HP Private Jason Pate - DB Private James Clotwothy - DB Private Daniel Davies - DB Private James Braeburn - DB Private Henry Hawkins - DB Private John Smith - DB Private Jonathan Heath - DB Private Paul Glenn - DB Private Stefan Escher - DB Private Daniel West - DB Private Gary Bennet - DB Private Steven Fincher - DB Private Carl Miller - DB Private Alexander Allen - DB Private James Michaels - DB Patterson's Jupiter Sherman Firefly - Command Tank CREW: Edward Griffin Alexander Polion DeWight Richards Tony McGough Joshua Lewis Patterson's Ares Sherman Firefly CREW: Alex Lockheart Adam Green Scott Petty Elliot Mitchel Ben Gregory Brennan's Aper Sherman Firefly CREW: Robert Foley Gerry Butcher Desmond James Tim Jones Shawn Egan Patterson's Apollo Sherman Calliope CREW: Evan Tanner Nathaniel Hall Trever Dolby Derrick Jones Scott Donahue Brennan's Aquila M10 Tank Destroyer - Camo Paint CREW: Chris Blake John Hammond Jason Buckler Brian Sloe Emil Hanz Patterson's Cronus M4 Sherman - Smoke Launchers CREW: John McClaine Harry Stamper James Oaks Alex Raado Andrew Black Brennan's Lupus Staghound Armored Car - Extra Armor CREW: Brian Myers Martin Henderson Henry Garcia Peter Ward Eamon Slattery Patterson's Armadillo Bren Carrier - Extra Armor CREW: Kyle Peterson Leslie Baron Leroy Huxley Brennan's Tortise Bren Carrier - Extra Armor CREW: Mathew Dewey Derrel Biggar Caleb Carson Patterson's Diamond 3.7-Inch QF AA CREW: Artillery Cadet Jonothan McCabe Artillery Cadet Elliot Wilson 'Baker Company (Mechanized)' As of 12/10/2009 Second Lieutenant Jonathan Strange First Sergeant Michael Hobbar Sergeant George O'Brian - Technical Radio Operator Sergeant Nick Staffing Corporal Seth Howard - JS Corporal Cody Mendler - MH Corporal James Stuart - GO Private Gray Robins - JS Private John Rhodes - JS Private Franklin Paddock - JS Private Jack Courtland - JS Private Michael Desola - JS Private Brandon Beck - JS Private Thomas Zanovich - JS Private Peter Fickland - JS Private Tony Bardoch - JS Private Jay Brazeau - JS Private Frank Cassini - JS Private Ron Chartier - JS Private Louis Chirillo - JS Private Clint Carleton - JS Private Matt Drake - JS Private Glenn Ennis - JS Private Kelly Zimmerman - JS Private Jack Zucker - JS Private Andrew Coves - MH Private Robert Bobby - GO Private Andrew Johnson - GO Private Eric Williams - GO Private Jeremy Brown - GO Private Alex Green - GO Private Jackson Wilson – GO Private Leonard Walsh – GO Private Donald Gennaro – GO Private Robert Muldoon – GO Private Ian Malcolm – GO Private Alan Grant – GO Private Micheal McCartney - GO Private Harry McKay - GO Private Joe Green - GO Private Chris Kessels - GO Private Daniel Hunter - GO Private Thomas Holmes - GO Private Jacob Wayne - NS Private Edgar Plumb - NS Private Jack Johnson - NS Private Derrick Wells - NS 'Charlie Company (Support)' As of 12/10/2009 First Sergeant Ronald Speirs Staff Sergeant Mac G. Bargett Jr. - Technical Radio Operator Radio Operator Kage James - MB Heavy Gunner Edward "Babe" Heffron - RS Assistant Gunner John Julian - RS Corporal Robert Anderson Corporal Joe Claude Corporal Johnathan Daniels - RS Private Charlie Baker - MB Private George Fox - MB Private Mike King - MB Private William Nan - MB Private John Baracus - MB Private Templeton Smith - MB Private Albert Murdoc - MB Private B. A. Hannibal - MB Private Bosco Peck - MB Private H. M. Faceman – MB Private Daniel Pyre – MB Private Martin Archer – MB Private Anthony Carpazo – MB Private Henry Smart – MB Private Joseph Bradley – MB Private Gary Jasper - RS Private Red Hartstock - RS Private Albert Blithe - RS Private Bull Randleman - RS Private Christopher R. English - RS Private Eric Stewards - RS Private George Stevens - RS Private Kris Lincoln - RS Private Xavier Lorden - RS Private Pete Simons - RS Private James Ufi - RS Private Danny Corins - RS Private Kevin Brians - RS Private Cimon Najio - RS Private Christopher Allen - RS Private David Garnett - RS Private Edward Sessions - RS Private Thomas Lewis - RS Private Ray Pettigrew - RS Private Lewis McCall - RS Dog Company(Aviation) As of 12/10/2009 Norris' Chuck Supermarine Spitfire F.Mk VIII CREW: Flight Lieutenant Charles Norris Whyte's Kiwi Curtiss P-40E War hawk CREW: Flight Sergeant Nathan Whyte Whyte's Lime Supermarine Spitfire F.Mk VIII CREW: Pilot Lewis Griffin Whyte's Birdy Supermarine Spitfire F.Mk VIII CREW: Pilot Dan Matthews Whyte's Waka Supermarine Spitfire F.Mk VIII CREW: Pilot Kyle Fawcett Whyte's Poi Supermarine Spitfire F.Mk VIII CREW: Pilot Erik Marshall Whyte's Butch Supermarine Spitfire F.Mk VIII CREW: Pilot Arnold Hoverd Whyte's Oscar Armstrong Whitworth Albemarle CREW: Pilot James Walker Airman Te Tuhi Kelly Airman Cyril Kay Airman Ralph Cochrane Whyte's Muck Armstrong Whitworth Albemarle CREW: Pilot Edward Terry Airman Harold Apiata Airman Frederick Plant Airman Paul Purdy Norris' Sabre Flakvierling CREW: Private David White Whyte's Razor Flakvierling CREW: Private Patrick Bailey 'Easy Company(Infantry)' As of 12/10/2009 Sergeant Major Andrew J. Ryan Sergeant William Havard - NE Sergeant Michael Norrington - NE Engineer Peter Griffin (Flame Thrower Equipped) - AR Combat Medic Drake Quincy Elliot - AR BTB Tom Pritchard - NE Sniper Gethin ap Treharn – NE Spotter Liir Havisham - OP Heavy Gunner Dylan McCartney - NE Assistant Gunner Robert Slattery – NE Corporal Owen Pearson - Rogue Marksman Corporal Joshua Kennedy Corporal Daniel O'Rourke - NE Corporal Liam Campbell - NE Corporal Ayden Flint - NE Corporal Rocky Balboa - AR Corporal Brock Samson - AR Private Eric Brent - NE Private Gareth Montgomery - NE Private Ianto Falcon - NE Private George Washington - NE Private Frank Martin - NE Private Jake Travers - NE Private James Marsh - NE Private Jacob Doyle - NE Private Jonathan Kyte - NE Private Simon Tudor - NE Private Christopher Jackson - NE Private Robert Sparrow - NE Private Michael Deasey - NE Private William Stonem - NE Private David Sharpe - NE Private Richard Kinkaid - NE Private Joseph Donovan - NE Private Thomas Slater - NE Private Daniel Madden - NE Private Charles Kirkland - NE Private Paul Johnson - NE Private Mark Lancaster - NE Private Donald Craft - NE Private George Clements - NE Private Edward McFarlane - NE Private Jason Griffin - NE Private Kevin Hayden - NE Private Joshua Maguire - NE Private Matthew Griffiths - NE Private Llew Whitefield - NE Private Eric Noble - NE Private Stephen Lynch - NE Private Henry Mercer - NE Private Claude Faulconbridge - OP Private Pablo Adronicus - OP Private Monet Velutus - OP Private Erick K. Cassens - OP Private George McDonnell - OP Private John Schultz - OP Private Klaus Watterson - OP Private Robert Larson - OP Private Ron Adams - OP Ealing's Agincourt Prime Halftrack CREW: - Private Andrew Teauge Driver - Private (Unnamed) Gunner 'Fox Company(Infantry)' As of 12/10/2009 Master Sergeant Steven J. McMillan Staff Sergeant Steven Beckerson Sergeant Brian Baker Sergeant Ricky Marshall - SM Sergeant Reese Miller – SM Radio Operator Gavin Madog - SM BTB Thomas McCarthy - SM Sniper Patrick N. Garcia - SM Spotter Danny W. Renalds - SM Sniper Chris T. Jackson - SM Spotter Bradly G. Miller - SM Heavy Gunner James M. Patrick - BS Assistant Gunner Jamie A. Mcdonald – BS Combat Medic Kevin Sermon - SB Corporal Ben Shirley Corporal Dillan Parker - SM Private Christopher Perry - SM Private Pierce Bradley - SM Private Martin Farley - SM Private Derrick Cook - SM Private Wade Williams - SM Private Thomas Adams - SM Private Jack Bailey - SM Private Austin Shepherd – SM Private Justin Williams - BB Private Kurt Thomas - BB Private Johnathan Lee - BB Private Curtis Wilson - BB Private Joe Green - BB Private William Martin – BB Private Timothy Hammond – BB Private John Arnold – BB Private Seth Adams – BB Private John Smalls – BB Private Adam Prescott – BB Private Todd M. Heininger - BS Private Joseph Shirley - BS Private Chris Shirley - BS Private Michael Shirley - BS Private Kevin Shirley - BS Private Jeremy "Jerry" Sampson - BS Private Raymond R. Harrison - SB Private Smithson Utivich - SB Private Omar Ulmar - SB Private Simon Sakowitz - SB Private Nathan Cox - SB McMillan's CALLSIGN 88mm Flak Gun CREW: - unmanned (Artillery Cadet) - unmanned (Artillery Cadet) McMillan's CALLSIGN Halftrack CREW: - Private (Unnamed) Driver - Private (Unnamed) Gunner George Company(Medical) As of 12/10/2009 Medical Technician Class #2 Peter T. Branigan Combat Medic Donald Hoyt - PB Combat Medic Charles W. Huntsworth - PB Private James F. Bedford - PB Private Robert H. Tompkins - PB Private Adam Franklin - PB Private Scott Nichols - PB Private Benjamin Jacobs - PB Private Joshua Thomlinson – PB ---- Claimed NPC Markers (alphabetical order): AR :: Andrew Ryan BB :: Brian Baker CN :: Charles Norris BS :: Ben Shirley DB :: Daniel Brennan GO :: George O'Brian HP :: Henry Patterson JC :: Joe Claude JK :: Joshua Kennedy JS :: Jonathan Strange MB :: Mac Bargett MH :: Michael Hobbar NE :: Nicholas Ealing NS :: Nick Staffing NW :: Nathan Whyte OP :: Owen Pearson PB :: Peter Branigan RA :: Robert Anderson RS :: Ronald Speirs SB :: Steven Beckerson SM :: Steven McMillan As of 12/10/2009 {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/c0/Gaming_logo_250px.png | style="text-align:right;" | Allied Divisions The Royal Marine Commandos • 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE • The Royal Welsh Fusiliers category: Allied Divisions